All I Want for Christmas is You
by HailsStorm
Summary: Though it may not seem like it, eveyone in Fairy Tail has their own family to be with, or to remember. Natsu knows Igneel is out there, and Lucy will always remember her parents. Even Wendy has Carla and Gajeel has Pantherlily. But what if no one noticed until a little scuffle between Erza and Natsu, ended up showing everyone, that Erza has no family she can be with.
1. No One for the Holidays

**A/N: **

**Hails: Can you blame me? It's Christmas! **

One Week Before Christmas

The guild hall of Fairy Tail was all alight in wild holiday cheer and Christmas lights. After all, t'is the season to be merry, right? Everyone chatted and drank and ate and partied. Some were even preparing for this year's favorite Christmas tradition. The Lighting of the Magnolia Christmas Tree. You see, every year on Christmas Eve, every member of Magnolia would be given an ornament to put on a huge fir tree - which had to be at the least 100 feet tall - anywhere they like. Up high near the top or closer to the ground, left or right, it didn't matter, because it brought everyone closer together. Even Gray and Natsu got along better at this time of year as well. When everyone was done decorating the tree, a bunch of light wizards come and light the Christmas Tree up. Then they'd count down the seconds t'l midnight, to when it was finally Christmas morning. That probably sounds like a New Year's tradition, but hey! You can do it for both, right?

"Whoo hoo!" Natsu exclaimed, quite loudly and obnoxiously at that. "This year is bound to be the best Christmas ever!" He snatched a mug full of Eggnog off the bar counter and clanked it against Gray's and Happy's own cup, who cheered just as loudly as Natsu himself.

"Sheesh. The only time of year those two actually get along" Lucy said, sitting about three stools down the bar from the overly cheery duo. Levy giggled at Lucy's remark.

"Well, it's almost Christmas, you know that, Lu. They can't help but be merry! If you know what I mean."

"Besides, I prefer them being friends rather than fighting right now anyway." Wendy added. Carla nodded, sipping her own cup of holiday drinks. She seemed happier than usual, causing everyone to believe, even Wendy, that the spirit of Christmas must be getting to her. Not that anyone was complaining. Levy smiled lightly at the two chugging their holiday drinks in enjoyment.

"That, and I think they're a little drunk" She added.

"On Eggnog and Hot Chocolate?" Lucy asked, sarcasm dripping from her words. She didn't expect Levy to answer, but~

"Well, it could happen. That stuff is really thick and creamy thanks to Mirajane." Levy explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense" Lucy responded.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Erza?! She said she'd be here celebrating with us, but I haven't seen her all day!" Natsu asked, annoying a little bit loud due to his hyper personality and him being high on Eggnog and such. If that's even possible...

"I don't know." The Celestial Spirit Mage answered. Honestly, Lucy hadn't seen Erza since this morning. "But... earlier toady, she looked a little upset about something."

"Huh... I wonder what's up with her..." Gray trailed.

"Oh no! Do you think she's hurt!?" Wendy exclaimed.

"No. I'm fine" Everyone turned around to face the scarlet-haired chick walking up to the bar, rubbing her arm.

"Hey! There you are Erza!" Natsu exclaimed! "It's about time!"

"Well, I just thought it'd be a good idea to come find my friends, and you all seemed bery worried. But, I assure you. I'm perfectly okay." Though as she said those words, her expression didn't take kindly to her words. In fact it was just like Zeref and Mavis. (or Yin and Yang if you prefer traditional names that you'd recognize.) Exact opposites. Her face betrayed her words. Her eyes were puffy and red like she'd been crying and she wore an expression of fake assurance. It was ovious to everyone.

"Whoa. Are you sure, Erza? You don't look like your feeling too well." Cana said, who then proceeded to chug her own barrel of liquor.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Erza replied with a small, brief smile. She took the place at the bar next to Lucy.

"Hey, Erza! What can I get you?" Mira asked, walking up to Erza's slouching figure. She tried her best to refrain from asking what was wrong, as Erza would only deny as nothing and get angry, and during this time of year no one wants to face the armored mage's raging fury, not even Mira.

"Something stong"

"Okay!" In the blink of an eye, Mira whipped around and snatched a clean mug off the counter behind her. She sped to the barrels full of different varieties of alcohols, and added a few different types, with a shot of vanilla flavoring as it was Erza's favorite. When she finished, she put a lid on it and shook it as hard as possible, finally taking it down to Erza when done. Who took it somewhat gratefully, and took a big swig. "Do you want some Strawberry Cheesecake with that, Erza?" Mira asked, knowing there was no way in hell she would ever say no, as it also one of Erza's favorites, only to find out how she could be.

"No thanks. I'm good" Everyone stared in shock at the requip mage. She never turned down Strawberry Cheescake.

"Whoa! Who are you and what you done with Erza?" Natsu falsly accused, a sense of playfulness coming from his voice, after all in was in his child-like demeanor. He plopped down on the stoll next to Erza, and stared.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me" Erza said.

"Natsu! Quit being a dunderhead and leave her be" Gray scolded, which only earned him a scolw and loud _Hmph! _From the Salamander.

"Whatever! I might have a rep for going with my gut, but I do know one thing's for sure! He said. "Erza would never turn down some cake!" He had big grin on his face and he wrapped his arm around Erza's shoulder. "Come on! Tell us what's wrong!"

"I'll say it again, I'm fine." Erza said.

"Oh, please! You are not! Maybe your hungry!"

"Natsu"

"Or perhaps you just need some sleep."

"Natsu"

"There's sure to be something wrong with you! I can fix it. I bet your sick..."

"Natsu"

"... or you have a headache!"

"Natsu!"

"It's nothing I can't fix!"

"NATSU! I'M FINE! HOW ABOUT YOU JUST YOUR DAMN MOUTH FOR MOMENT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Erza screamed. Natsu, in return, looked a little hurt. He frowned, and instead of energy in his eyes. He looked kind of drained... and for once. Sad.

Erza felt a pang of regret. She knew she had overreacted. She shouldn't have screamed like that at her best friend and teammate like that.

"Natsu... I-"

"No, no. Your fine! I get that. I'll leave you alone" With that, he turned and sat back down in his own spot.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like that." Erza couldn't look Natsu in the eye anymore. She knew she had screwed up. "I have to go" She said quickly. She got up and dashed from the guild hall as fast as possible. As fast her legs would carry her.

"Great! You moron! Look what you did!" Gray shouted.

"What did I do?!" Nasu yelled back, now getting into af fight with the stripping, ice, pervert mage.

"You upset Erza, is what you did! Are really as daft as you look not know what you did!? You must be stupider than I thought!"

"Guys?" Wendy's voice was barely audible over the wizards' fighting, and to make matters worse, each began throwing insults at each other like children.

"Who are calling stupid, Ice Boy!" Natsu slandered.

"You, Hot Head!" Gray said, retaliating.

"Guys, I found something." But again, Wendy found no success in trying to get their attention.

"Stripper!"

"Pinkie"

"Ice Princess!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Guys? I think it's important" Now, Wendy was beginning to get really annoyed.

"Pervert!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Snowflake!"

"GUYS! Would stop fighting for a moment! Erza dropped this on her way out the door!" Wendy shrieked, finally getting everyone's attention.

"Dropped what on her way out, Wendy?" Levy asked, making her way over to the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"This!" She waved a piece of paper around, then handed it to Levy. The minute the Solid Script Mage grasped it in her hands, she gasped at what she saw. Words were not on this paper, nor any foreign language to decipher, but instead, there was a painting.

"Oh... Erza" She whispered.


	2. Surprise, Erza!

**A/N:**

**Hails: Have I ever said that this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic! SQUEE! I feel like Natsu and Gray were a "little" ooc this chapter. Tell me in the reviews. Also, for a guest that reviewed and said:  
><strong>

:Aww, the feels...what is it?  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>Feels... are... I don't even know! But if your asking about what this story is. You'll have to read and find out!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh... Erza" Said Levy, a small tear running down her face. How could no one have not known?<p>

"What? What is it, Levy?" Lucy asked. Without a word, the Solid Script Mage gave Lucy the picture, who gasped. "Oh my gosh. Erza..."

"Sorry, I don't if I just go here, but... care to explain?" Natsu asked, slightly annoyed and holding the Ice Make Wizard from freezing his head.

"Look!" Lucy said. She flipped the picture over to show everyone and slammed it down on the bar. Causing anyone and everyone who saw it, to feel a pang remorse for the poor requip mage.

"Aw, jeez!" Natsu said aloud. On the paper, their was a drawing of young Erza, short hair and all, and right next to her. Where five figures. Each and everyone recognized as Erza's friends. Shou, Wally and Milliana had big goofy grins plastered on their face, while Simon had a simple smile. The last figure had is arm draped around Erza's shoulder, a small smile just like Simon's and Erza's. And anyone could recognize the Wizard who used Heavenly Body magic. His physical appearance was unmistakable. Cobalt hair, big brown eyes, and the red, spear-like tatoo on his right eye. Jellal.

"I think I just realized why Erza looked so awful" said Wendy.

"Yeah... me too." Lucy added. "We all have someone special to be with for Christmas. I have a friend coming into town later this week"

"That makes sense. I have Happy. And I know Igneel is somewhere out there." Said Natsu

"I have Carla and Gajeel has Pantherlily!" Wendy stated.

"Even Ice Princess has Lyon and Juvia!" Natsu added.

"I'm going to ignore that, as on the subject right now. We all have someone to be with for Christmas, and Erza... Erza has no one." Said Gray. There wasn't really a tone of forgiveness in his voice as he said it, but more rather, 'I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that' kind of attitude. Everyone mulled this over for the time being. Wondering how to make Erza feel better. One can't exactly go across the country looking for Wally, Milliana, and Shou. And only god knows for the time being where the hell Jelall is.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Natsu shouted.

"That's a first!" Gray said.

"I'm going to ignore that for time being because I'm more concerned about Erza, but I'll fight with you later! Now, as I was saying. If Erza can't exactly go to them, as I'm sure all of us have figured out. Why don't we bring them to her!?"

"That's... actually not a bad idea!" Gray said.

"Great! I can't wait to see how Erza will feel when we she finds out! Let's go tell her now!" Wendy suggested.

"No! Not yet! Let's make it a surprise!"

** 1 week later A.K.A. Christmas Day: Don't worry, everyone got their special gifts! Even Erza got a new weapon from Natsu, and a new suit of armor from Gray and Juvia. Wendy and Lucy fared enough money to get her a silver heart locket. I'm just too lazy to describe Christmas morning. That and I want to skip all the crazy useless detail that you guys will find no interest in and get to the Nitty Gritty. Also, this takes place somewhere in the evening just as the sun is setting.  
><strong>

**[Insert: All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey]**

"No! Higher! Put the mistletoe up higher!" Macao shouted.

"If it's any higher, no one will see it!" Wakabe said back.

"That's the point! It's not meant to be seen until the right time!"

"That makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense!"

"You two are just like Natsu and Gray sometimes! But you need to get along or this won't be good for Erza!" Makarov said, trying to get everyone to get along for Erza's sake.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Erza! Let's go!" Cana shouted.<p>

"Already? But we just go back from another job. You haven't even got my approval. And why won't you let me inside the guild hall!?" Erza complained.

"Juvia doesn't care! I just want to go on a job with my beloved Gray. But of course I couldn't have any fun without my friends here!" Juvia said. Erza sighed.

"What a way to spend Christmas huh? Out on constant jobs..." Erza whined.

"Cheer up, Erza! But I want you to know there's a reason behind all these jobs!"

* * *

><p>"Now, we wait" Said Lucy. She was sat on a bench overlooking the ocean, being at the docks with Levy moment. The plan was pretty simple. Split into four groups. While the majority were to stay at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and prepare, Levy and Lucy are go to docks and Cana, Juvia, and Gray were to keep Erza busy. The last job goes to Wendy and Natsu, who are to hunt down Erza's "close friend" for unknown reasons that I can't tell you. *cough cough*<p>

"Right, we can do it. We are so ready!" Levy said. "It could take a few hours of painful waiting, but we can do it! No prob!"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

><p>"Target sighted! Going in now!" Said Natsu, he flipped the hood up on his dark cloak so Erza's special someone wouldn't recognize them. "You ready for this Wendy?"<p>

"I guess"

* * *

><p>Jellal jumped back as a burst of fire exploded where he was just standing. He was taken aback at what just happened. He was forced to move back once again when a stream of air came right for him.<p>

"What the-... What's going on?" His question soon to be answered as two dark clothed figures landed right in front of him. "Who are you?" Jellal asked, but neither of them answered as they threw streams of air and fire and at him. He was forced to move back as each attacked with such force. Sometimes he managed to dodge as others was forced to block and almost went out of commission. "AAAH!" He seethed quietly as some fire caught him in the arm.

* * *

><p>Erza just barely dodged an attack from these wizard thugs. Compared to regular thugs, these guys were powerful. But compare them to Fairy Tail Wizards, and these guys were a complete joke. Without a word she requiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. With ease she pinned five of the ten thugs to the wall while Cana, Juvia, and Gray took out the others.<p>

"Piece of cake!" Gray said.

* * *

><p>Mira watched in utter shock as a ladder went tumbling down that had Macao and Wakabe perched on it right into a pile of boxes full of other Christmas decorations. Causing her to place her hand on temple and shake her forehead in a way that said: <em>We are so screwed.<em>

* * *

><p>"It's been over a few hours, the sun has since long gone down!" Lucy complained. "Shouldn't they be here?"<p>

"I don't know, Lu. The schedule states that their ferry should have been here about an hour ago..." Levy said.

"It must be delayed!" Lucy whined. One thought crossed the Celestial Mage's mind. _What if they're not here in time?_

* * *

><p>Jellal rolled down a tall hill for a few seconds, quickly recovering as another shot of fire came right for him, followed by a mini tornado of air. He took the chance to take off in the opposite direction and take them by surprise when they thought they'd lost him, they wandered around in confusion for a while. This might have been a pretty smart had he actually known the two attacking him were dragon slayers<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy and Levy each waited for the special Ferry they needed to see coming soon, otherwise this wasn't going to be a very pleasant Christmas. Each took turns looking out at the dock, sitting on the bench in different positions, pacing around wooded pier, even starting a game of tic tac toe in the dirt using only some sticks.<p>

* * *

><p>Erza seemed eager to get home, knowing for sure that there had to be some kind of holiday shindig she was missing out on. Gray grit his teeth in frustration. Having heard from Warren minutes ago that they weren't even close to done. They were failing miserably at slowing Erza down, Gray had to think fast. Spotting a pretty tough looking guy coming out of a nearby cafe he ran up to him and slapped his coffee out of his hands, causing a riot to start with Gray right in the middle of it, and Erza, attempting to find a way in to get Gray out.<p>

* * *

><p>Lisanna quickly arranged the flowers on the tables to look better than before, and because sometimes everything needs it! She added a little glitter! She smiled at her creation, then frowned and sighed deeply. Only twenty-nine more to arrange just like it.<p>

* * *

><p>Jella backed away slightly, he wanted to use his magic power to fight these two, but due to a pretty nasty, prior battle with a dark guild, he was rendered useless. He could still walk and run with ease, but it was only his power that was neutralized just clear things up. He punched the smalled figure in the face, who slightly screamed and wailed, causing the older one to scold the younger one into getting used to it if they wanted to make this all work for... did he hear that right? Did they say Erza? No, that's silly! Of course not! He ran for it as far as he could, realizing what they were trying to do. They wanted him unscathed, and for some reason, they were pushing him towards...<p>

he didn't have time to finish that thought before another blast of strong wind came rushing for him, eyes widening in fear.

* * *

><p>Lucy stared into the distance at a ferry, hoping in all the world that it was who she thought it was. She squinted slightly, anticipating what she thought for sure who it could be. Levy came up beside her, and looked in the direction Lucy was watching. Not exactly sure whether or not it was the right ferry coming in. But who could possibly know until it comes closer? They pondered on this for a while, each having the same thought, the same hope in their head. That it was them who here. That they were able to make it. After all, their letter said they would try to make it, but they didn't know if they could. Every fiber, every bone, every muscle in Lucy's body ached. She had to know, once and for all if it was them. They had to be here, For Erza's sake.<p>

A big grin spread across her face when Levy saw them. Natsu was right. This was bound to be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p>The night sky was now very dark and peppered with stars as Jellal fled from the two attacking him and was forced into the city, his feet pounding on the brick concrete. He was sure their would people giving him stares, but was surprised that everyone was tuckered out and in bed passed out from Christmas parties and drinking. For a few moments he was actually scared, but took the moment to think again where they were trying to get him. He thought maybe Fairy Tail, but why would they take him there? There's no point. Much less, how did they manage to figure out he was nearby? So even if it was Fairy Tail behind the idea, they couldn't do it themselves, not without taking a few lives. Jellal was sure. But only you guys should know how wrong he was. Fairy Tail has its ways without the need to hurt or kill people to get what they want.<p>

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail was now in view for Erza. She made a straight forward run for it, to see what could be going on. Her teammates close behind her in case they needed to stop her. Erza's feet pounded against the ground, and she ran much faster due to the fact that she let go of her heavy, one-ton luggage. She didn't care about it anymore, she just wanted to get to the guild. She wanted, scratch that, she needed to know what was going on without her. She ran straight into the guild hall, to see a huge gift right in the center of it all. The whole hall was decorated head to toe with Christmas decorations. Erza stared in awe, and smiled. But it quickly faded when the thought came to her to wonder. Where was everyone else? Proceeding to the huge gift, taking it to appear about six feet tall, and decorated in red ribbon. A lable on the present caught her sight. Reading it, she gasped.<p>

_To: Erza Scarlet_

_From: Fairy Tail_

_Open up!_

She did so and pulled the loose ribbon down, to stutter back as suddenly, without warning, every single member of Fairy Tail popped out from all around the guild hall, and for the walls of the gift to come tumbling down. She stood in surprise as everyone shouted "SURPRISE!~" but not at that. But at the three people standing in the where the gift was.

"It's quite dandy to see you again!"

"Sister!"

"Well, aren't you all rosy!" Erza stared in shock at her friends. _They're here? _They turned suddenly to the sound of fire being blasted and someone falling down on the guild hall floor with a loud THUMP! Everyone stared to see the the cobalt haired boy in Crime Sorcière clothes. He stood, and watched in utter horror. He backed away slowly only for when he turned around the two hooded figures who had attacked him earlier were standing right there. The larger had a big grin on his face as he gave Jellal a huge shove causing him to almost trip but merely regained his balance as now Erza was right in front of him. They stared, lost in each other's eyes for a while before a small tingling, like the sound of a bell resonated above them. The looked up to see two pointed leaves attached to each other by some berries. Grabbing a moment to take it all in before it was to realize what it was.

"Come on guys! You know coupled have to kiss underneath the mistletoe!" Mirajane shouted from the bar. Without another word, Erza pushed her lips onto the startled boy's own. He seemed to struggle against it at first, but relaxed when he realized he kind of... enjoyed it. _Looks like Natsu really was right. _Erza thought to herself.

...

_This really is the best Christmas ever!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hails: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnndddd! That's it for this chapter. I'm going to get one more up and this little three-shot will be finished! Enjoy this chapter! And for those of you who are a little slow. This is a Jerza fanfiction. XD  
><strong>

**Well my little Hail Stones**

**Stay Sharp **

**Always Where a Seatbelt**

**and I LOVE YOU ALL AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IIIIIITTTT! XD**


	3. I Missed You

**A/N:**

**Hails: I am on a roll with all my stories! I GOTS THIS FAIRY TAIL ONE UP! And I has gotten the last two chapters up for my Ninjago/Christmas Carol story! Those of you who don't watch Ninjago probably don't give a [enter any creative word here for your entertainment]**

**Let's just start the chapter**

* * *

><p>"Why are you here, Jellal?" Erza asked. He seemed surprised at Erza's question, and he wasn't quite sure how to answer. Really, how can one answer, when you have a status as wanted criminal, and your just about hated by Erza's other friends; Millianna, Wally, and Shou? Especially when those three are glaring daggers at you with utter hatred and fury; Not mention restraint in attacking.<p>

"That... would be our fault!" Jellal and Erza whipped around to the two hooded figures, and observed, ready to draw weapons in case they attacked. The taller, put both hands up, but paused suddenly when he saw Jellal and Erza went into attack mode. Slower now, he raised his hands to his head, and removed his hood, causing both Erza and Jellal to gasp!

"Natsu!?" The couple exclaimed at the same time.

"And Wendy!" The smaller figure added, pulling her own hood down.

"But why?" Jellal asked.

"Huh? Well... We just thought it would be a good idea for Erza's friends to be here, including you so her Christmas wouldn't be completely sucky!" Natsu explained, in his way too happy demeanor.

"What?" Erza asked, steel in her voice that caused Natsu to cringe and attempt to make up for it.

"Ehehehehe, you know what? Let's just enjoy this party, huh?" Natsu said, a fake and goofy grin plastered on his face as to not raise suspicion.

"Where do you think you going, Natsu?" Erza said, she had a creepy grin on her own face and her eyes seemed to be made of 4-point stars that reminded someone of a leer effect.

"Nowhere?" Natsu asked timidly

"That's right. You can't leave without punishment"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

_**CLONK!**_

Natsu moaned in agony on hard wooded floor the Fairy Tail guild hall. Everyone looked at him with sympathy, as Erza cleared her voice.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? This is a party, isn't it?" Erza asked. She watched through the sea of head as each one of her guild/family members nodded in agreement. "Then... let's party!"

* * *

><p>This Christmas Party at Fairy Tail may have been my very first, but after Jellal and all of Erza's friends arrived...<p>

The rest of the night was spent dancing, eating, partying, drinking. Even Ultear and Meredy stopped by to try and find Jellal, only for him to explain what happened and motion to an unconscious Natsu on the floor, still trying to recover from Erza's punishment. Live music was played by Mira and - yes - Gajeel, in which Natsu bothered to wake up and attempt to kick his butt off the stage (when he was done he actually fell unconscious again XD) and make way for a band the guild hired, and a whole battle of Fairy Tail to break out when Gray accidentally knocked Erza's cheesecake out of her hands and to splatter on the floor. All Shou, Wally, Millianna, and Jellal actually have to say about that night is that they saw sides of Erza they'd never seen before. Including a type of anger that made her eyes glow bright red.

During the time the lighting of the Christmas Tree came around, Meredy and Ultear hung back in the Guild Hall, while we managed to find some of Mystogan's old clothes for Jellal to dress in and attend. My ornament was beautiful. It was shiny and golden and I found the perfect place for it at the bottom. Natsu got a red ornament (what other color is there really for Fire Dragon Slayer?), and with Happy's help, he hung it up at the very top right next to the star. As far as I know, Juvia's ornament went wherever Gray's was. Wendy put hers up high with Carla's help, and I even saw Gajeel participating with Pantherlily to hang his up high as well. I'm not exactly sure where the rest of the guild put there ornaments, but I do know Erza had had the opportunity to put the star on top of tree, using her Heaven's Wheel Armor, which actually made her look like a real, live angel.

When the tree was all lit up, it was the most beautiful sight in all Magnolia, maybe even Fiore, for the Christmas time being!

You know, mom. I've never been happier here with my family. And if there's one thing that will never change and never cease to amaze me, it's Fairy Tail and all it's surprises around every corner.

I miss you very much mom, Love,

-Lucy

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hails: Ooh... didn't expect that did'ya!? I had to make this chapter end quickly because it's past new years and I had to get all my Christmas stories out of the way! So here's the final one for all ya'lls! I hope you liked the way I did this chapter! Because I know that I certainly did!**

**Well my Little Hail Stone**

**Gray: Stay Sharp!**

**Hails: Wait, when did you get here?**

**Lucy: Always wear a seatbelt!**

**Happy: Aye, sir!**

**Hails: Happy?! Lucy?!**

**Natsu: AND HAILS' LOVES YOU ALL VERY MUCH **

**Erza: AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! MUHAHAHAHHA**

**Hails: When... when... did you all... get here!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *faints* X_X  
><strong>

**Natsu: Um... Hails? *shrugs* Let's go get some pizza, I'm starving!  
><strong>

**Gray: Yeah, I could use something to eat!  
><strong>

**Happy: Aye, sir!**


End file.
